Phoenixes and Freedoms
by Brimma
Summary: Squeal to 'Fine I'll do it' This is the fifth year and things are going to be very different. Harry is stronger and more independent with less anger issues. Rated T, for now.
1. The First Day Back

Chapter one: Homework and letters

Harry realized that he must be the only non-Ravenclaw besides Hermione that enjoys doing homework. He did like learning new things and he felt proud and confident in his answers, as he did his homework he looked forward to getting his assignments back, to the good grades he felt he was earning. But Harry knew the main reason he liked the homework was it upsetting the Dursleys. They complied with the orders they were given, they give him room to do his homework, they did not lock his things in the cupboard and Hedwig was not locked in her cage. Harry finished his Transfiguration essay and pulled out a blank parchment. He wrote to Professor McGonagall explaining that it was the first day and everything was well, and thanked for her help. Harry wrote a similar letter to Snape. He then got up and stretched and looked in the fridge. He was enjoying this new attitude of the Dursleys, while he was use to them ignoring him, and they have always acted as if was not in the room unless to be rude and nasty to him, they had never avoided a room to avoid him. It was the best treatment so far, Harry liked it a lot.

Harry packed up, he desisted he would do more of the homework tomorrow, he had all summer to finish, no rush now that he didn't have to stay up and hid to do his homework. He saw the Dursleys in the living room as he passed and they did not notice him. When he put his things away in his room he came back to watch T.V Petunia and Vernon were watching the morning news. Harry suspected they were aware of him now, he didn't see how they couldn't be, but they said nothing, acknowledged him in no way.

They watched in silence as one story about the drought that the U.K was suffering when it when to a commercial Vernon spook.

"What are you doing boy?"

Harry was startled he did not except to be spoken to "I'm watching telly." He answered, not trying to be smart but still frazzled by the unexpected.

"Don't be cheeky boy, why do you watch the news? What boy your age watches the news?" Vernon snapped.

Harry was not sure if what he was doing was strange, the only boys his age he knew and liked were wizards. But he could imagine Hermione drinking tea with her parents and watching the news, having a nice conversation, and following the new as it unfolded.

"Dudley is out with his friends, not a care about the morning news." Petunia and like always she got teary eyed when thinking about or mentioning Dudley.

"An excellent point Petunia; Dudley is off with friends, which you don't have, and or just abnormal watching the news." Vernon said sternly.

Harry was not taking this harassment anymore "I do have friends! And I'm not abnormal!" He thought about it "Well I'm normal for a wizard and I just want to know the news like you do!" He snapped and concentrated back on the television the program had come back.

"Don not speak to me in such a way boy!" Vernon braked.

But Harry said nothing, he sat watching the news, thinking of the letter he was going to write to his friends. He did have friends he reminded himself, and a Godfather, and teachers who cared. He kept this in mind, it helped tone Vernon out.

"Don't ignore me!" Vernon roared his face purling terribly.

"Answer him right now." His aunt said cooly.

Harry had tuned to them he did not hear a question; he glared at them both, he waiting for the question to be repeated.

"What do you want, what do you really want?" Vernon's tiny eyes narrowed even tinier.

Harry did not really understand the question but he thought he did "There's been trouble in my world I wanted to know if it's here in yours." Harry said he got up, he knew they wouldn't let him watch any more T.V. quietly and if there were any problems the Muggles would have reported it already. He got up but was pulled back down, he was furious.

"What the devil does that mean?" Vernon snarled.

"I don't know what else to tell you." Harry said very coldly, he wanted to shout about not touching him, to tell Vernon never to keep him from leaving again.

"Why would anything about your freakish world show up on our telly?"

Harry tried keeping cool "When my Godfather escaped from wizard prison it was on your telly." He could not help but smirk the looks on their faces was priceless.

Harry left and this time none made an attempt to stop him.

Harry went to his room and flopped on his bed and looked out his window the still bared windows. He looked to Hedwig who was asleep and did have letters that needed delivering he did not want to bother her. He debated doing more homework, he thought about walking around outside, he need something that would help make up his mind.

He opened the window and while it was bared it could still open. He opened it and felt the hot summer air fill his room. Too hot he desisted, he closed the window, he would take a walk a later. But the bars on his windows did bring an interesting question to mind. If the bars where still on his bedroom window how would he receive and send his mail? He supposed he could let Hedwig go in the back garden to send the letters. But how would he receive mail? The owls would go in however they can and that might be were the neighbors could see them. The Dursleys would not like that. But what could they do about it? What could any Muggle do about it? Is it illegal to have owls as pets? Harry thought it might be but he wasn't going to tell his friends not to send mail just to placate the Muggles.

Harry finally elected for a nap, he didn't get much sleep, it was not plagued by nightmares but it was not an easy sleep and to light to be beneficial. Harry only dozed lightly but it was refreshing none the less. Harry saw Hedwig was up and watching him from her perch on the foot of his bed.

"Hi girl, your happy to be lose aren't you?" He asked.

She fluttered to him and he stroked her head. "Can you deliver some letters for me?"

She clicked her beak and bobbed her head.

"Great I knew I could count on you girl. I have two letters for two different people. That's not a problem is it?"

Hedwig again clicked her beak and bobbed her head.

"Great I'll get them." Harry got the letters, could not find any envelopes in his room but he did find tape. He folded he letters over, wrote the names they were meant for and taped them shut. He tied the letters to Hedwig's leg and put her on his shoulder. Harry walked down stairs and as he went in the kitchen to use the back door he watched his aunt scrub the kitchen table.

He didn't care wasn't even going to talk to her.

"What are you doing?!" She shirked.

"What?" He snapped, he did not want to deal with her. He never did but especially not then.

"That bird is not to be in this kitchen, your room fine _but not in this kitchen_!" She scowled and was furious that she was not obeyed.

Harry walked on as if he had not heard her, he opened the door and he and Hedwig were outside. Harry reached for her and she perched herself on his arm. "Okay Hedwig there for Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, I don't know where they are, I don't know how you do it but I have faith in you. Be safe I love you." He kissed her head.

She nipped his fingers gently and flew off and looked gorgeous in the summer light, reflecting off her body.

Harry watched her for as long as he could, and he desperately wanted to fly too. He felt a pang of concern for her; he did love her and he worried for her safety. He told himself that she was always safe, she is a smart and fast. She would be fine. He told himself and went back in.

Petunia was standing in the doorway and she was furious "You just don't think you have to mind do you?" She was blocking his way back in the house. "I told you that damn bird…"

'I don't need this.' Harry thought, he felt he was completely out of patience for dealing with the Dursleys, them and their stupid rules, their idiotic ideas and fears. He was walking for the gate that leads to the side of the house and to the front; he was going for that walk now.

"How dare you, you get back here." But even as she said that she got in front of him leaving her place in the doorway.

"It's because of you I have to scrub the table; I should make you do it." She hissed not to be heard by their neighbors.

"What?" Harry had no idea what she was talking about.

"You, because we," She thought over her words "when you do your homework on the table, with toughs books, and"

Harry at first could not believe what he was hearing, but after a seconds thought wasn't he just thinking they are stupid and idiotic and with dumb rules? Here was and this was just another example.

He walked around her and back into the kitchen. She rushed in after him, and she was startled when he angrily spun around to glare at her.

"There is nothing wrong with being a wizard or a witch, there is nothing wrong with magic, it is not contaminating your table, just because a book has spells written down in it does not mean it oozes magic. Your house, your stuff, you and your family is in no danger of me or magic." His voice had a very sharp edge on it and his eyes were dark and dangerous.

He stormed out the front door, so help him he was taking that walk. He walked for a long time before even a little of the anger faded. He didn't even make any conscience designs, he come out of a daze and realized he was farther from Privet Drive then he had been in years.

As a young boy Harry was hardly taken out of the house and now that he went to Hogwarts he had very little reason to roam around town. He did not belong to a library, he didn't have Muggle friends, he didn't have a job or school past his old primary school. He was on Marigold Way and had to think about which way to go. He was painfully reminded of the maze and felt panic and he was looking around franticly. He took a deep breath, let it out and tried to remember his way back to Privet Drive.

He looked at the signposts Pine St. and Sterling Road. Okay he knew which way to go now he walked slowly he was still afraid but when he got to Magnolia Drive he walked with confidence he felt something akin to shame for ever being scared. He knew he was not in the maze anymore and no where would there be another portkey that would deliver him to Voldemort.

He desisted not to beat himself about it too much, it was a terrible thing, it would shake anybody up, he conclude. He then pushes it all out of his mind as he come to the playground. He sat on a swing and slowly his mind cleared and he felt much better, he felt his body relax, which he did not realize was tense.

Harry did not mean to think of anything but thoughts came into his mind. He wonders what he would do tomorrow; he wonders what he would do when he got back, he thought about his friends, about Sirius. He decided he would write letters to his friends and to Sirius and have them ready when Hedwig got back. He decided he would let her rest and not send the letters off immediately.

Harry jumped off the swing and felt his heart race and felt a smile on his face, he felt better. He looked at the other playground things the merry-go-round, a seesaw, slides he ran to the slide and the biggest one he went too. He slid down it and he ran up it but half way he struggled and he was losing. He tried again he ran up and this time made it to the top. From the top of the biggest slide he could see the whole park. The slide had a cover over it and Harry climbed on top of it.

He realized it was dangerous as was just crouching on top of it but he stood upright and he felt happy and free. He looked at the other slides and did not think, he jumped to the cover of the slide and made it easy. He looked to the third slide it was farther away and much lower to the ground but he jumped to it and he crashed more then landed and nearly fell off. Harry a bit shaken lowered himself to platform.

He was smiling it was fun but he knew not to push his lucky anymore, if he got hurt it was a long way back to Privet Drive #4 and the Dursleys would not be very sympathetic. He walked back, to the house he had letters to write.

The next morning Harry got up, quietly went downstairs and was glad that he was the only one awake. He turned on the telly and turned the channel to the news, and watched the first segment which was about how hot the summer had been and how it was going to get hotter as the days went on.

Nothing Harry couldn't have guessed for himself; it went to commercial and Harry made himself tea. The news was boring and normal and not worth him time, he clicked the television off. He made himself breakfast and the smells must have woke the others they came down. He was half way through eating his pancakes when they made their way down, looking sour and in a bad mood.

"Morning." Harry greeted over his tea cup.

They ignored him entirely.

Intel Hedwig come home, in the kitchen window Harry had left open for her, he had a feeling she would come home at breakfast time.

"That bloody bird can't be in the kitchen!" Vernon roared outraged.

It was Harry's turn to ignore "Good morning Hedwig, I see you have letters for me. Let's get you some breakfast." He took a handful of dry cereal and held it for her.

"You're making a mess!" Petunia was horrified as crumbs of cereall hit her gleaming floor.

"I'll clean it up." Harry said irritated.

"To right you will." Snapped Vernon.

When Hedwig was done with her snack Harry noticed there were four letters and not two. He untied them and noticed two were for him and two for the Dursleys.

"These are for you." He handed one from McGonagall to Petunia and the one from Snape to Vernon. He kept his own and opened one at random.

They quietly read their letters Harry smiled as he could hear his head of house in his head when reading her letter.

Dear Mr. Potter

As you know Professor Snape and I have written to your relatives and I am please they have heard us and are taking us seriously. I am glad I was able to help you, as you were foolishly trying to put up with more then you should. Now I expect perfect homework you are a smart boy and now you have all that you need to succeed.

Have a great holiday Mr. Potter

Professor McGonagall

Harry re-read the letter many times; he enjoyed reading it and enjoyed hearing the caring in the letter.

Petunia looked horrified/offend and Vernon looked irate/troubled.

"Mum, Dad what do they say?" Dudley asked he knew it was from a magic person and was very afraid.

"They say, mine is threatening! This man, I think it's a man writing, I think I can't tell from his ridicules name 'Severus Snape' what tosh. How dare he, what nerve this man has!" Vernon shredded the letter.

Harry felt defensive, there was nothing wrong with the name 'Severus' it was different but not a bad name, not overly common like 'Vernon' and worse 'Dudley'. Typical that the Dursleys would disapprove of something unusual, Harry thought.

Petunia knew Severus Snape was Lilly's friends and now it seemed he was a teacher at the freak's school. Her letter was from a Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress of the freak's school. She had not seen that as part of the signature in the last letter.

Harry put his first letter down and opened his second but Dudley grabbed the one he put down. "Hey put that down!" Harry reached for but Dudley punched him in the arm.

Harry tried again but Vernon grabbed at him. It quickly turned into a brawl that wound up causing fat lips and bruises. Petunia was screaming and sobbing, but did not stop the fight.

Harry untangled himself from the bigger males "You never should have stolen my letter." He said in a low dangerous voice to Dudley. "You won't be happy now that I have to write my professors about this." It was a threat but it was true.

"Is that so boy!?" Vernon was in his face and looking deadly.

"Yes, it is, now give me my letter." Harry did not back down.

"I don't think you should have it, I think you should ask nicely and then maybe you can have it back." Vernon smiled nastily.

Harrys' no fool he knows his uncle will never give the letter "Fine I have a lot to write about." Harry outstretched his arm and Hedwig flew to him, but not before giving Vernon a peck on the head.

"You wait just a, minute boy, we will have our own letters so don't send the ruddy bird till our letters are ready!"

"Okay." Harry could not care less about whatever they would write would say.

They wrote their letters and Harry attached the letters to Hedwig. He made them wait half an hour to give Hedwig a rest, he felt bad for sending her out again. He attached the letters; they would not touch his Hedwig, _never_.

Once Hedwig was gone he dashed downstairs to retrieve the letter Snape wrote them. Harry found the ripped pieces and gathered them and went out the door and did not return till after diner.

To say that Snape was surprised the Muggles had written him back was an understatement but he opened and read the letter anyways. It was writer on lined paper and in tiny famine writing.

_Dear Professor Snape_

_Thank you for your concern over Harry but we had no idea he was struggling with his homework, and we had no idea he was, for whatever reason doing his homework in his room rather than a better place like the kitchen or living room table. We can't help him with his homework because it's not something we can but we have him doing his homework in the kitchen. As to locking his things away that is simply not true, we would never lock his things away. We know he cannot complete his homework, so why would we take his supplies from him? We do not know why he is lying, we know his had struggles at school so perhaps this is for attention. We hope that we can work together to help Harry._

_Sincerely_

_Petunia and Vernon Dudley_

Snape smirk darkly and reread the letters, he had them trapped now. He had them in their lies and they would regret this letter.

He opened the other letter from Potter, which was written on familiar parchment in semi-neat handwriting.

Dear Professor Snape

I did not get your last letter, the Muggles took it from me before I could read it. But over all things are better with the Muggles, I have my things, they leave me alone. I look forward to going back to Hogwarts and shockingly I even look forward to your class. You have been a huge help to me and I do appreciate your help. I thank you and I hope you have a good day sir.

Harry Potter

Snape reread this letter too, he reread it a dozen times and put it down, he rubbed his temples. He was very tired suddenly but he smiled, he and Potter were now…

He didn't know what but they were,

Dare he even thinking it?

They are now closer and he could feel no more malice or hostility to the young Mr. Potter. The boy had suffered a great deal and he now felt he should help and support the boy. He would do what he has always done, work from the shadows, no one must know he is helping, not even Mr. Potter.

Snape looked at the owl, Potter's owl, beautiful and invesagative, she was lightly nibbling the arm rest of the chair she was perched on. She flew to his bookshelf and nibbled some books. "Come here." He said gently and obediently she flew straight to him. A good owl. "Stay off the bookshelf and stay here till I give you a letter" he pointed to the armrest were she was. She did what she was told, a very good owl.

"Peck the Muggles." He smiled he knew she would do it.

Minerva McGonagall received a letter from the Muggles Harry lives with and from Mr. Potter himself. She was very interested in what both parties had to say.

She opened the letter from Mr. Potter first and scowled at the poor penmanship.

Dear Professor McGonagall

I really appreciate what you have done for me, my relatives have done what you asked, it has made living with them a lot easier. However, they are still the Dursleys and they can't but be rude and they stole my letter from Professor Snape and refuse to give it back. They have not been reasonable, they are very upset that I send Hedwig off with letters from the kitchen, but since there's bars on the window in my room. They just don't like Hedwig, they say she dirty but she's not, whether it's the kitchen or the door to the back garden it wouldn't matter, they don't like her. Now I realize that nobody can make them like her but it's going to be a problem if they are going to shout at me everytime I want to send mail. You helped before please can you talk to them? It's not a huge deal and I don't want to bother you, if it's too much to ask then don't worry about it, but you did tell me to write if anything was wrong.

Harry

She put the letter down and felt a terrible headache coming on. She did tell him to write to her for any problem, but it sounded like he…

Well like he was still struggling to ask for help, as if he did it because she directly ordered him to ask for help but not because he wanted to. Did he fell he had to put up with harassment and shouting? She would work on this problem with him. She had been a teacher for many years, he would not be the first student with poor self esteem, and she knew what to do.

Now as for the Muggles, she was going to make an unexpected house call. She was going to see these bars and she would inspect the home, she had some choice words and no letter, not even a Howler will do. She did not read the letter the Muggles wrote, what they had to say was inconsequential.

Harry had went back to the park with the remains of the tattered letter and when he got to a bench he sat down and pieced it back together. When he put it back together it read:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley

I want to make it perfectly clear that what I wrote to you in the last letter I do expect you to follow. I will be in a contact with your nephew about his home life and I warn you if I get any letter that I don't like or no letter at all, you will be hearing from me in person.

Professor Snape

Harry smiled as he read the letter, and he smiled more as he re-read the letter; Snape is a man of few words, usually venomous words and for once that venom was directed at someone else. The Dursleys, in Harry's opinion were over due for this kind of treatment he only wished he could say what he wanted to. But Snape was better at it and Harry felt he likes Snape more and more. He looked back at the recent events and Snape training him for the third task and his relationship with the potions master had steadily improved. He liked that, it was a good thing and life was better for it.

But now Harry had nothing else to do, he would not go back till he was sure they were in bed he pocketed the letter and sat on the bench to think. He would get food from the fridge, and write updates to Sirius and his friends and as soon as possible send them. He mused over the idea of owning another owl to make things easier on Hedwig. Maybe he could send a note to Ron asking him to send his other letters with Pig.

He thought about it, and desisted he would do just that, it sounded like a good idea.

Harry decided he was going to have fun; he was still going to have a good day. He would walk into town and be away from the Dursleys. He walked into Little Whinging and felt a freedom of being there alone. Whenever he was there before it was with his relatives and they went where they wanted to go. But now he could go, and do whatever he wanted. It had been a while since Harry was here but he remembered the layout of the town. Harry went in a store without looking at it at all, it was a clothing store. He had never had clothes that were new; all of his clothes were Dudley's and not in good condition when he got them. He slowly browsed the store, he took his time, there was no rush after all. When he saw something he liked, he tried it one, a lot of what he picked fit, really, truly fit. It was a nice change, but it stirred anger inside him, so as long as he relayed on his relatives, he would only have baggy, faded, and second rate hand-me-downs. Harry put everything back but kept mental notes of prices and what fit him. He left the store and wondered around the town and entered many shops.

He spent the day window shopping and perusing the town; things had changed very little from what he remembered. It was something nice, there was something similar to nostalgic, something comforting that the town of Little Whinging had not changed much.

Harry made a mental note that the next time he went to Diagon Ally, he would go the bank and get his money exchanged for Muggle money, and he would support himself. He made a decision at the end of that day to do things for himself and have things his way. He was going to live his life as he wanted. He might have to live with them and deal with them and put up with their nonsense but he was done with a lot the old ways and old lifestyle.

When he got to Privet Drive number 4 he was half surprised that the door wasn't locked, but he suspected they feared his Professors or his Godfather if they locked him out. Harry went to the fridge and found left over pot-roast. It was delicious, he had to admit his aunt was an excellent cook, he wonder if his mother was any good at cooking, he thought of her. He remembered her from the graveyard, when he saw and heard her shadow; he knew he was loved by her, and his father. He missed them and longed for the life he was denied when his parents were murdered. He lost his appetite; he could not finish his plate.

He tossed the remains on his plate and put the rest of the leftovers back in the fridge. He went up to his room and found the letters he wrote but didn't send. He got out new parchment and wrote new, updating letters; now he could only wait for Hedwig to return.


	2. Chapter 2 Teachers and Shopping

The next morning came and brought with it heat, terrible and all consuming heat that made everybody sweaty and miserable. Harry dressed in what he thought would help keep him cool - the biggest shirt he could find and a pair of trousers with holes in the knees. He put on no shoes or socks.

He could smell breakfast cooking and went into the kitchen to see the excepted. Petunia was cooking, and in the dining room Vernon and Dudley waited to be served, and while the Durselys ate eggs, pancakes and drank coffee and tea Harry had his cereal and orange juice. They ate in silence for which Harry was grateful for; then a knock came from the door, they were all startled.

"Who the devil is that?!" Vernon roared.

Harry rolled his eyes 'You don't think they'll shout back do you?' He went to answer the door and to his surprise and delight it was Professor McGonagall.

She was dressed in her favorite emerald green clock and her hair in its usual bun. "Good morning Professor would you like to come in?" he stood aside for her to enter. "Thank you Potter." She strolled in and looked at the living room, scrutinizing every inch. She noticed immediately that there were no pictures of Harry while there were dozens of pictures of the fat boy. She noticed the room was immaculately clean, and she heard Mr. Dursley. "Who was it boy?"

Boy? Did he often refer to Harry that way?

"It is my school's deputy headmistress, my Head of House, Professor McGonagall." Harry said this with the dramatic flare of an announcer for a huge event with a large screaming audience.

And while McGonagall did look amused "Enough of the theatrics Potter."

Harry could sense the discomfort of his relatives, and he could nearly feel them bristle.

McGonagall went into the dining room and glared at each Dursley, a long moment passed and finally she turned to Harry "Show me your room, if you please Mr. Potter."

This got Vernon reanimated "Hold it right there, you are not to step another foot into my house, get out!" he bellowed.

McGonagall turned on him "Do not shout at me, I am here and I'm not leaving until I chose to." Her tone was clipped and harsh, low and dangerous.

Harry could do nothing about the grin on his face, instead he walked up the stairs to his room followed by McGonagall Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. Harry opened his bedroom door and allowed her in, but glared at his relatives who did not actually cross the threshold.

"Your room needs tidying up Mr. Potter and I see the bars you mentioned. This simply will not do." She pointed her wand at the bars and they vanished. And while Harry enjoyed them being gone "Professor, I'll get in trouble with the Ministry."

"I will see to it that you do not." She said curtly.

"Now that's quite enough, I had the bars installed for a reason!" barked Vernon who was now in the room.

"And what reason would that be?" She sneered at the huge purpling man. "And what reason would you possibly have for put that on his door?" She asked pointing at the cat flap.

"That's a cat flap professor." Harry muttered he would have to explain he was imprisoned here with nothing but cold soup once a day. "I'll explain later." he told her.

"I know that Potter" turning back to the Dursleys. "So what is the reason for the bars on the windows?" She demanded.

"I have my reasons." Vernon growled at her.

She could tell the Muggles were going to be difficult, but she would get her answers. "They will not be reinstalled again." She informed simply.

"I can do what I please in my house!" Vernon bellowed. He was ignored, an owl came through the now not bared window. It dropped a letter on Harry and he opened it.

"Professor the Ministry..." She took the letter from him and read it with narrow eyes "Mr. Potter get me parchment, ink and quill."

He did and she wrote to the Ministry that she had performed necessary magic during a house visit. She did not explain why she was there just that she and not Harry performed the magic.

Harry was looking out the window as the Ministry owl flew out and he leaned forward and saw "Hedwigs back." he whispered to himself. He smiled and stuck his arm out for her to perch. Hedwig flew to him and nuzzled him affectedly. Harry opened the note and read it, he laughed and looked to the others "It looks like Professor Snape will be visiting." Harry gave the letter to McGonagall.

"So he is." She said with approval.

"Like hell he is!" Vernon was purling under the stress of shouting.

"We won't allow you people to keep stopping by unannounced and unwelcome." Petunia her voice shock.

"Excuse me 'You people?' How dare you!" McGonagall. This family was really trying her patience and her resolve.

"He is not coming here!" Petunia screamed.

"He is, and it's for Harry so we have a right to be here!" fury and indignation was fuelling the Headmistress.

Harry put Hedwig back in her cage so she could drink water, he put owl treats in her dish. "You're a good girl Hedwig." He told her softly. He would not send her off she hand delivered a lot of mail lately, he would let her rest.

"Which reminds me, we need to talk about owls." McGonagall rounded on them.

"Yes, we do, I won't have it any longer, that bloody bird has to go." Hedwig screeched and beat her wings "Hedwig no." Harry would like to see his uncle get a few well earned peeks but that would mean trouble, more than its worth.

"Its filthy and he takes it in the kitchen!" Petunia was growing very upset just over the memory off an owl in her kitchen.

McGonagall's lips were very thin as she pressed them together, she was trying to control herself, after all as muggles they are ignorant of magic animals. "She is not dirty, owls sold at a magic pet shops and any owl post is charmed ageist germs, dirt, dust and parasites. And they're not at all dirty."

Petunia had nothing more to say at the moment but Vernon did not lose his momentum "That boy is rude and disrespectful, you should hear how he speaks to us! Doesn't that school of your teach any manners?"

"We are a school of magic but we do instil values and help shape who they are as people." McGonagall said stiffly.

The door bell rang and Harry ran to answer it, he was extremely quick. He was at the door when he heard "don't you dare boy!" But Harry did he opened the door and Snape was standing there in his long, black robes but not sweaty at all.

"Mr. Potter you're looking well."

"Yes thank you, and you do too sir, please come in, Professor McGonagall is here too." Harry said, he was so happy to see Snape, something he never thought he could be so happy about, but he was.

"Is she? Are you there Minerva?" he called.

She appeared "Its good to see you Severus and that your interested in the well being of Mr. Potter." She gave him a smile that was soft but also had something teasing about it.

The Dursleys scowled and looked put-off at the names 'Minerva' and 'Severus' they truly disliked anything that was different, unusual, or slightly from the norm.

"I will go to the home of any student if I feel I should make a home visit." Snape declared he looked at Harry's relatives and his face hardened, but never more so when he looked at Petunia. Petunia had teased, mocked, and verbally bullied him and Lily. He had always felt sorry for Lily who had to live with her, while he only had to deal with her occasionally.

Petunia squirmed and Vernon got in front of her to guard her from strong glares.

Harry had disappeared and no one noticed, he reappeared "I'm making tea, lets all sit down." McGonagall gave the Dursleys a dirty look that said what she was thinking 'He is a good boy and he does have manners.'

They all went to the lounge were tea and biscuits were waiting for them. "Thank you very much Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, sipping quietly. "Do you want sugar, or cream?" Harry asked. "I will take sugar."

"And cream for me Mr. Potter." Snape said.

Harry fetched the items and sat down "I've been thinking, now that the bars on my windows.."

"Bars on his window?" Snape asked his voice dangerously low, his dark eyes flashed murderously at the Dursleys.

"And you should see the thing they put on his door, a cat flap Severus, they have cats?"

Snape nearly jumped to his feet, "Why would there be a cat flap on his door. You don't own a cat do you?" His voice lowered to a deadly tone.

"No, we don't." Harry said quietly.

"Harry what were you saying?" McGonagall getting back on track. "Oh I was thinking since the bars are gone I can send Hedwig with mail from the window, so she wouldn't have to be in the rest of the house and then that problem will be solved." Harry said.

"That is a smart solution Mr. Potter, but if your windows were not bared there would no issue with your owl at all."

"Next problem, Mr. Potter tells me one of you stole his letter, the letter I wrote to him." Snape glared.

The Dursleys were quite, they were trapped, how could they lie or deny their way out of this?

"Well who stole the letter?" Snape asked his glare was intimation.

"I'm sure Dudley did not mean to steal the letter, I'm sure he was just reading it." Petunia said panicked.

"Him, your son? What do you have to say for your self?"

Dudley who has been attacked and viciously pranked by wizards and was very afraid, not to mention as a person Snape is scary and intimating. Dudley paled, stammered and gasped.

"Now see here, your are not to interrogate or harm my son." Vernon said it strongly but he dared not to shout at Snape.

"I will do what I must to get the truth." Snape's black, fathomless eyes glared.

"We will have to report this to the Headmaster and he will not be happy." McGonagall said briskly her face pinched.

"I don't see why..." Petunia started voice thin and shaking.

"I will not!" Vernon stated.

"He is the Headm..."

"That fool..!" An eruption of shouts broke out, it was chaos it ended when Snape shoot green and red sparks his wand. "Lets recollect ourselves. I didn't have much time so lets be quick. You have at some point locked him in his room, and fed him through the cat flap, don't try to deny it" he added Petunia had opened her mouth but shut it firmly."You trapped him in that room and treated him like a dangerous animal. You are not to reinstall any bars, you are never to lock him in his room, or any other room, and his owl will stay in his room, his personal belongs are to be available to him at all times." Snape got from the couch and went to the door.

McGonagall followed step when she marched to the door. Harry got up too, and while he never had any guests of his own he had watched the Dursleys, he knew what to do. He opened the door for his Professors who smiled slightly to him. "You should except a visit from the Headmaster." Snape told the group of still sitting frightened people.

"Have a good day Mr. Potter." "Actually, can I talk to you and Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked hoping they weren't so busy they couldn't listen it would take just a minute.

"Of course." She shut the door behind them it was just them on the porch.

"I need to go shopping soon and I don't want to bother you but I really..."

"Mr. Potter if we found you a bother would we be here? What is it that you need?" Harry looked to each of them "I need to go shopping I'm low on supplies and I think it would be," Harry thought about what to say next, "they would take me if they had to but could one of you please take me to Diagon Ally?"

"I will come by for you at 9 tomorrow or you can come with me now." Snape said.

"Severus I thought you were busy." She teased with a smirk.

"No, but I was done dealing with the muggles." Snape turned to Harry "Are you ready Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, and thank you Professor Snape."

"You should tell your relatives you're leaving." Harry rushed in and told them as he ran up his room, he got socks and shoes on, his key for his bank vault and his pouch for money. "Bye," he said as he rushed out the door.

An owl was perched on Snape's arm "I'll write to the Ministry, I'm sure they think you were performing magic."

Together the three walked to they could disapparate there was a point were the anti apparation/disapparate wards were not in effect. "Good bye Professor McGonagall."

"Good bye Mr. Potter." And she disapparated.

"Hold on to my arm Mr. Potter." Snape said and Harry did.

The sensation of disapparation was terrible and Harry dreaded coming back that way, but knew that most likely that's he would getting back. But to more interesting things. They went to the bank and Harry and a goblin went to his vault. He filled his coin pouch with money and got half of it exchanged for Muggle money. Snape and Harry got more parchment and ink quills, Snape looked at prices at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Harry got more owl treats, and something occurred to him.

"Sir, do you know whats going to be on my book list? What books do I have to buy for Potions?" Snape smirked "I know your book list Mr. Potter we can get everything."

Before Harry knew it his books were bought and minimized to tiny sizes and made feather light. Light and tiny they all fit in his money bag.

"I think I got good marks but I don't know till I get my letter." Harry said mildly.

"I'm sure you did Mr. Potter and your letter be delivered any day." Snape smiled slightly, than frowned "Both of your parents were good at potions but your mother excelled at it."

"Really? I didn't know that." He had heard a lot about his father but not as much about his mother. "I saw them, sir, I saw them not as ghosts but as something close, I don't what they were but when the spells connected I saw them and they talked to me." Harry knew his voice was thinning but he did not care.

Snape had stopped walking and turned to look in the eyes of Harry Potter, who had the same shade as Lily's eyes but were his own. Very haunted and very brave, as both his mother and father never had to be. "Harry, I know they protected you, and because of them you and Mr. Diggory were able to escape with your lives, but know that you fought bravely and you survived largely from your own abilities." He had his hands lightly on Harry's shoulders.

Harry was touched he found it difficult to breath, he took a deep breath and had to look away "Thank you sir."

They went on quietly, their shopping was concluded at The Leakey Cauldron with Butterbeer and although low in alcohol they could not drink before apparating or disapparating.

Harry went home with his things feeling lighter than he had before he left and he smiled easily. He and Severus had promised to write and they both looked forward to school. Harry wet inside and his relatives eyed him with distaste and mistrust; but said nothing. He put the drinks in the fridge and went up to his room wondering if the muggles would bother him about 'freakish things' or some other nonsense. But he doubted they would give him trouble so soon after two Professors had visited.

He went to his room to find two owls besides Hedwig in his room, one was drinking from her water dish the other was on top of the cage and Hedwig herself was on Harry's bed grooming her feathers. Also on the bed was two letters one from Hermione and another from Cedric. He opened Hermione's first.

Dear Harry,

Harry I have so much to tell you, first you, Ron and I will be saying with Sirius for the rest of summer. Also, Cedric will stop by with his parents, I don't know whats going on but Mr. Weasley will pick you up in three days, and I can't wait to see you again.

The rest of the letter was about homework, her holiday so far and what she wanted to do with the rest of the holiday break. Harry smiled and his heart rose and he thought about seeing his friends and Godfather while at the same time he was curious, what was going on? He knew he would have to wait to find out.

He put the letter aside and opened the one from Cedric.

Dear Harry

A lot of things have been happening here, Professor Dumbledore has visiting and he and my parents are doing something, making planes, I get the feeling loads of people are doing something, including your Godfather, but my parents tell me everything will be explained and that I'll get to see you, Ron and Hermione later this summer, I don't know when. Sure has been strange, everything a secret and it's frustrating but over all summer has been fun. Cho has stopped by and from what she tells me, her parents are being talked to but their not committed to whatever it is my parents are committed to. I can't wait for all this to make sense. Anyways I hope you're having fun, write if you get any news, or just write, that's fine too.

Cedric

Harry smiled, he could tell Cedric that they would meet three days from now, but that wasn't worth sending Hedwig off and he liked Cedric but he could think of a reply.

He looked forward to the up and coming days. It was nice to have something to look forward too, instead of just looking forward to going back to school.

Harry worked on Transfiguration again as there seemed to be a never ending amount of homework, but he worked on it happily as his mood was great and he felt motivated to get things done. When Harry looked up from his finished assignment, the owls were still there, asleep. Harry wonder if they had to stay there till he wrote and sent a replay, he didn't think so, maybe they were tired. He decited he would write to Cedric if his owl was still there after lunch. He went down to the kitchen and ignored the glare from the Dursleys as they were at the dining room eating. He made himself a sandwich and grabbed a butterbeer and went to the dining room where his relatives glared at him as they finished their meals. They eyed his drink but wisely said nothing. Not the worst meal Harry ever had, if truth be told.

He went back to his room and the owls were still there, so he got out fresh parchment he bought earlier that day, the new ink and feathers and went to work. He explained to Cedric that he would be picked up by Mr. Weasly in three days but reminded him that didn't necessarily mean he would see him that day. He had no other information; everything was a secret for him as well. He gave a quick recap on what happened that day. He sent the letter off and Harry watched the owl fly freely.

Harry wondered what Cedric was doing, he could imagine him having fun, riding on a broom and feeling free. Harry could not be feel jealous at the possibility. He was jealous of anyone who was having fun, jealous of people and their happy families. Harry was shammed to think such things, and he tried to not let the thought take hold in his mind. He went to work on his Herblogy homework, tried to no avail. He tried for thirty minutes of reading the text and trying to understand but finding he was just rereading the same paragraph about the needs of Flutterby bushes when he closed the book.

He decided to go for a walk in hopes that fresh air would help clear his mind. But if it didn't didn't he was fine with that, he had done a good amount of homework already, and it would be airtight to stop for the day. Harry turned back and got the Muggle money, he decided on impulse he would go back to town and get what he wanted. Harry found himself really looking at things, now that he could actually buy something he was taking his time. He would buy several pairs of trouser, shirts, and new shoes as the ones he wore have holes everywhere. He didn't know what else to get, that was the essentials but he decided to keep looking, it won't hurt.

He went and got ice-cream and while it did not met the standard of ice-cream sold at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, but it was good. He had a thought, he could take ice-cream home and make a float with the butterbeer. He bought a pint of vanilla and sent off for Privet Drive. As he walked out of the muggle ice-cream shop, he thought the temperature had droped even more, it was downright chilly. However hen he got to Privte Drive it was the same stifling heat as always. When he got in he made his butterbeer float and enjoyed it thoroughly. Harry whipped sweet from his brow and wished for rain, or a cold breeze. He opened the window and looked out it as he spooned ice-cream in his mouth.

"What kind of mess are you making now?" The tired voice of his aunt floated into the room.

He was startled, he did not hear her come in. "I'm not." He said "If I do I'll clean up." He kept his voice natural. He did not feel like arguing, it was just too damn hot. The only good thing about the heat, Harry mused, the Dursley don't like to fight either.

But Petunia was in a rare extra confrontation mood "Where did you buy ice-cream? Where did you get money for your things? You didn't take money from that Snape did you?" Her tone had accusation perfected.

'If I did would it be any of your business?' Harry thought bitterly "No, I have my own money." He said stiffly. He drank what was left of the butterbeer in one swing.

"You don't have any money, not any real money." She sneered.

Harry was angry, more then he would have liked. "Wizard gold is real money, and it can be converted into muggle money." He whipped away the small amount of ice-cream he spilled when eating with a wet washcloth.

"I'm surprised the money your parents left you is still there, I would have thought it would have dried up." She grumbled.

'Hope, you mean, you had hoped.' He thought very angry with her "No, it hasn't." He snapped then added "My Dad's family was really wealthy; I have more money than I could spend in a life time." He knew it was petite but he did not care. The sour, displeased look on Petunia's face was satisfying.

"And what is it that you spent your money on?" she eyed his shopping bags and tried to peer into them. "Something useless no doubt." She muttered.

"It is none of your business, but you must know its clothes." He knew she's a very noisy person, but that did not make her snooping any less annoying.

"It's about time you did something, you can expect to get your own things from now on, if you're so wealthy." She snapped.

He was perfectly alright with that, it's what he planed anyways, no more cast offs for him, no more second hand and very shabby things for him. He was also glad that it was his aunt and not his uncle he was having this conversation with. If Vernon was told that he Harry had more money then what he knew what to do with, Vernon would demand rent, and not a reasonable amount of rent either. "Fine I'll get my own things from now on." He said and took his things with him.

He went to his room and put away his new things in his chest-of-drawers or hangs in his closet. He took off the old trainers and put the new ones on. It was amazing how something as simple new shoes could feel. Harry was always able to be sympathetic with Ron for not having nice things, everything he had was somebody else's first, but the big difference while Ron's family could not his own family, would not. He didn't think it was fair that people like the Dursleys and the Malfoys are rich and good people like the Weasleys had to go without. Harry could feel bitter resentment and angry rise in him. He pushed the feeling away, giving his head a shake if that would help.

He flopped on his bed and wonder what he would have done with the thousand Galleons. As he told his aunt, he didn't need the money. So what would he do with it? His mind went back to the Weasleys. He could give it to them. They would be… Harry then remembered the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the fake wands, the Ton-Tongue Toffee, and who know what else? When Harry visited so he could go to the Quidditch World Cup, last summer Ron told Harry that Fred and George wanted to open a joke shop. Apparently the twins had been making things secretly in their room for years. They had intended on taking their wares to Hogwarts for sale. But before they could do that their mother had destroyed the order forms and forbid the production of any more products. But Harry knew the sneaky twins well enough to know they would press on with their hopes of owning their own joke shop and maybe he could help. A thousand Galleons would go a long way and what could be a better investment than a joke shop? He himself was short on laughter lately, and he wasn't the only one. His mind was set he was going to give the twins money to start the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes again and in full swing at Hogwarts.


End file.
